Young Justice Wiki:Profile image change
I'd like to propose we make our Profile Image Change proposals here, instead of in the subjects' talk pages. It can get hard to keep track on all them and most will eventually get long in the recent edits page. I have been skimming all YJ episodes and grabbed screenshots as I found them, so here are some I'd like to submit to your consideration. ― Thailog 16:34, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :I agree to this, well done with all of these amazing screens, but alas, none for Artemis? Or work in progress? [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 07:38, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Artemis is already taken care of. Did you see? ― Thailog 13:24, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, I think I saw it just after posting that comment. Nice work. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 21:20, May 1, 2011 (UTC) = Current Proposals = Bane Bane Proposal -01.png|Proposal #01 Bane Proposal -02.png|Proposal #02 Bane Proposal -03.png|Proposal #03 Bane Proposal -04.png|Proposal #04 #02, the others are too dark I find. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']](Talk - TTFF - Teru) 07:38, April 29, 2011 (UTC) #Agreed. ― Thailog 13:24, April 29, 2011 (UTC) *Of these, #02 is the best, but I just don't like it as an image. The one we've got at the moment isn't much good as an encyclopedic representation, but it is a much better image in itself. If we change, could we keep the current image too (and maybe add some text in the thumbnail pointing out the Venom hose or something)? -- Supermorff 21:21, May 3, 2011 (UTC) *I think the current profile image should be moved furthur down into the article, with a comment on the hose, but I still believe #02 is best. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 05:02, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Abra Kadabra Kadabra Proposal -01.png|Proposal #01 Kadabra Proposal -02.png|Proposal #02 Kadabra Proposal -03.png|Proposal #03 Kadabra Proposal -04.png|Proposal #04 #01. the others too far back. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 07:38, April 29, 2011 (UTC) #Agreed. ― Thailog 13:24, April 29, 2011 (UTC) #Agreed. Actually, no, I don't think any of these are better than the current image. #1 is too dark and the lighting makes the lines look oddly hazy. -- Supermorff 18:31, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :True, though the current one is an extreme close-up, low quality at that. Meh, I may go over the episode again and try see if I can find a better one. ― Thailog 19:46, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I still think that #01 is best. The current, like Thailog said, is way too far back. This is a really good one. Unless Thailog finds another one, I'm sticking with my guns. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 21:13, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hook Hook Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Hook Proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Ojo Ojo Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Ojo Proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Red Tornado Red Tornado Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 *Looks good to me. #1 that is. -- Supermorff 18:41, May 8, 2011 (UTC) *Agreed to the change. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 06:56, May 9, 2011 (UTC)